Recently, in the field of clinical examinations, there are a lot of sample analyzers that use pipette tips and cuvettes as disposable consumable parts to reduce contamination. There is a tendency to reduce the sample amount to be collected to alleviate the load on the patient, and finer amount of the sample to be measured and enhancement in measurement precision thereof are being desired. Therefore, the performance of the pipette tip and the cuvette influences the measurement precision of the sample analyzer. For example, in the pipette tip, the inner diameter is very small in order to ensure fine fixed quantity and precision, and the shape of the product becomes more complex. And the cuvette is manufactured by a special material in order to ensure transmissive performance of the light of a certain wavelength and capacity, and the shape of the product becomes more complex. Thus, the measurement precision of the sample analyzer can be ensured by using the pipette tip and the cuvette which predetermined performance is ensured. On the other hand, if the pipette tip and the cuvette that do not adapt to the sample analyzer are used, the measurement precision cannot be maintained, and the analyzing precision by the sample analyzer lowers.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-350451 discloses an automatic analyzer (sample analyzer) capable of automatically managing consumable goods such as reagent and cleaning agent. The sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-350451 determines whether or not the precision of the clinical examination can be guaranteed, based on the consumable good information such as reagent and cleaning agent related to clinical examination and the result of the clinical examination.
However, a method of maintaining the measurement precision of the sample analyzer is not taken into consideration when the consumable part (pipette tip and cuvette) that does not adapt to the sample analyzer is used in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-350451. Thus, the measurement precision might lower when the consumable part that does not adapt to the sample analyzer used.